


The Ring

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen, friend-cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius receives a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Author’s Notes:** I just can’t resist putting these two in cute situations.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy sat in the Gryffindor Common Room passing a small object back and forth in his hands. He sighed as he watched it shine in the firelight. Why would his father send him **that** for his birthday?

Albus Severus Potter watched his best friend for a long moment. He knew that something was bothering the blonde, but he wasn’t sure how to approach him. No one should look **that** sad on their birthday.

Albus moved to sit on the couch next to Scorpius. “Hey Scorp. Happy birthday,” he said as he took a seat.

Scorpius looked up from the item in his hands. “Hey Al,” he said softly.

Albus smiled and looked at what the other Gryffindor was holding. “What’s that?”

Scorpius looked back down and frowned. “Something my father sent me. Want to see?” Albus nodded and Scorpius held out his hand.

Albus took the small object from the gray-eyed second year and examined it. It was a gold ring with what he assumed was the Malfoy crest on it. Inside the words “Insquequo Terminus” were inscribed. “What’s ‘in-squ-quo terminus’ mean?”

“That’s insquequo terminus. It means ‘until the end.’ It’s a Malfoy thing…” He paused, not sure if he really wanted to talk about it. “That ring belonged to my granddad Lucius.”

That explained it all. Lucius Malfoy had passed away the year before Albus met Scorpius. The youngest Malfoy had been very close to his granddad and his death had been hard on Scorpius.

Albus nodded knowingly and handed the ring back to his friend. They sat there in silence for a moment. Then Albus put an arm around Scorpius’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Scorpius sighed and laid his head on the brunette’s shoulder. “I just don’t get why he sent it now,” Scorpius stated.

Albus shrugged slightly, “You may never know.”


End file.
